Discovering Happiness and a Birdie
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: It's April fool's and Prussia's day isn't going as awesomely as he thought. Though he's managed to hack a blog, already he's been tricked into buying a panda (or two) and into eating Britain's cooking. But perhaps a certain Canadian and a bottle of maple syrup can change his mind. This is a simple one-shot based on the drama CD


**Hey there! So I've been a PruCan shipper for a while yet I can't help but wonder where it came from. When a friend told me about the webcomic, I was over the moon yet somewhat disappointed that their interaction isn't in the anime (****_yet_****...). And that's where this came from! This is how I picture Prussia and Canada to meet! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then not only would Prussia's April Fool's blog have happened in the anime ****_but_**** I would be able to afford a couple of bottles of real Canadian maple syrup! I want to spread Canada love too! X3**

**Rated T for some language -thank you, Prussia- and just general Prussia-ness **

**Also, I used a few human names, just saying.**

* * *

**April 1, 2009**

If Prussia had to be honest with himself, the day was going more or less awesomely than he expected. Though he was cool enough to hack a blog and so awesomely make it his own, that was probably the extent of good for the day. When Gilbert had woken up that morning, he had vowed that someone as awesome as him would not fall for any April fool's prank. Hell, he himself was more than willing to pull a prank or two, post the results on his new blog, and laugh his ass off.

Yet as it was, he wasn't as smart as he thought.

Early that day he received an unexpected visit from China who offered to sell him a panda bear that was supposed to make him happy. Initially Prussia wasn't going to buy it but it was just so damn adorable that he couldn't help himself. Also, he was somewhat curious if it would actually make him happy.

He turned out to be a sap but to make himself feel better, Gilbert went to go bug Austria later.

And if buying one panda wasn't bad enough, Prussia was unawesome enough to fall for the same trick a second time…by Hong Kong this time! Man he was pissed.

But probably the most unawesome thing of all was lunch at Britain's house. Prussia figured that if anything were to make someone happy, it'd be having lunch with someone as awesome as him ("I am the Great Prussia!"). However, NO ONE told him about England's cooking, no one _warned_ him about how lethal and poisonous it was.

By the time he regained consciousness, Prussia discovered a whole bunch of comments on his blog lamenting his loss as if he had _died _("Oh for fuck's sake I'm not dead!").

So all in all, the day wasn't as awesome as Prussia thought. The only good thing about the day was his new blog and the fact that he got to hang out with West and Ita-chan (and maybe take pictures of his brother's constipated face and the Italian's adorable one while he was at it).

Sometime in the late afternoon, Gilbert was sitting in the living room updating his blog. Nothing remotely interesting had happened since lunchtime (*shiver*) so Prussia was merely answering some comments while simultaneously trying to think of ways to get back at China, Hong Kong, Britain, and maybe even Austria.

He was alone because as far as he knew, Italy was taking a siesta (Prussia was more than happy to take pictures of that cute drooly, little sleepy-head) and Germany was cleaning the attic or some boring shit. His only company was West's dog, Berlitz, who was contently sleeping on the rug in the room.

Prussia scowled at some comment Russia wrote and furiously typed back a snarky response. "Hah! Suck on that, loser!" The Prussian chuckled, quite pleased with himself before he hit the 'send' button. From his perspective on the laptop screen, Gilbert noticed a small, feathery yellow bird snuggly nestled up in his hair, making itself comfortable. Prussia stared at it and frowned in bewilderment. "Hmmm I guess Ita-can was right—there _is_ a bird on my head. I wonder how long he's been there."

Careful so as to not disturb the bird, Prussia reached up and gently stroked a finger to pet the little creature, igniting a tiny, content tweet from it. The albino widely grinned in response. "Aw you are the most adorable thing ever! My head must be pretty fucking awesome for you to like it there! Well never fear, little bird, the Awesome Me is more than willing to let you stay there! I'm just so cool like that!"

He chuckled to himself before his lips curled into a thoughtful frown. "But if you're going to be seen with someone as god-like and awesome as me, then you need a name that screams 'I am hanging out with the gloriousness of the Great Prussia!'" He considered this for a moment then shrugged. "Well I got nothing, what about you?"

The bird glanced down at him and chirped. "Piyo~"

"…I have no idea what you just said."

Just then there was a series of timid knocks at the front door. They were so soft that Prussia almost missed them and he glanced over at the door curiously. "Who the hell…" Then it occurred to him that perhaps China or Hong Kong or some other nation was planning on pranking him again with some bogus shit or another.

Prussia narrowed his eyes and called out, "West! There's someone at the door!"

The only response he received was the electronic hum of his laptop as well as the doorbell. Mildly irate, Prussia shouted at the top of his lungs, "WEST!"

"WHAT?!" Prussia couldn't tell if Germany was pissed or if he always sounded that angry when he's shouting. With someone as impatient and touchy as him, the albino couldn't tell.

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"WELL THEN ANSWER IT!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CLOSER AND I'M BUSY!"

"SO AM I BUT UNLIKE YOU, I'M ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING AWESOME!"

"JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN DOOR, _BRUDER_! AND KEEP IT DOWN—ITALY'S STILL SLEEPING!"

Prussia released a small growl and slammed his laptop shut. "YOU ARE SO UNAWESOME, WEST!" Then with that, the Prussian stalked angrily towards the door, grumbling to himself. There were a few more light knocks before Gilbert opened the door. What he saw at the threshold was not who he expected. Instead of seeing China or Hong Kong with more of their stupid ass pandas, he was unexpectedly face-to-face with Canada. The younger nation blinked upon his sudden appearance, his hand poised in the middle of knocking.

For a moment, Prussia was too caught off guard to say anything and could only watch as the messy-haired blonde flushed slightly in embarrassment. However, the Canadian quickly regained himself and threw Gilbert a small smile. "Oh, um, hi Prussia. Good afternoon."

The albino nation blinked in surprise, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Canada was at his doorstep—_Canada_ was at his doorstep. He can't say that he knows the other nation very well but he has seen him once or twice at a World Meeting, sort of ghosting around and begging to be noticed. The only things that Prussia knew about Canada was that he's a former colony of France, the kid is very quiet, he carries around a (freakin' adorable) polar bear that can talk, and that no one really notices him and if they do, they mistake him for his obnoxious fat ass of a brother America (how the hell they do is beyond him).

Reminded that America was the kid's brother instantly put Prussia on his guard. Sure Canada seems harmless but for all he knew, that wanna-be awesome country could've put him up to something to make a fool of the Great Prussia.

Well not this time.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the blonde and coldly said, "What do you want?"

Canada's expression fell ever so slightly and he looked to the ground. Well damn, if that didn't almost make Prussia feel bad..._almost_. "Okay before I say anything I'd like to point out that I'm not Al-"

"_Ja_, I know you're not," Prussia interrupted. "Unlike everyone else I actually _am_ awesome enough to tell you two apart."

Canada looked up at him, his eyes dilated with shock. "You...you can?"

Prussia apathetically shrugged. "Duh, I just said that I'm awesome enough. Besides you and that idiot look nothing alike."

At that, Canada actually beamed with approval. "Really? Thanks I, uh, guess."

Something about the blonde's smile made Gilbert ease up ever so slightly yet he was still on guard. "_Ja_, whatever now what do you want?"

As if just realizing that he was there for a reason, Canada startled slightly which caused Prussia to smirk. The kid was as twitchy as a shy, frightened bird—how cute. "Oh right! I, um, came here to offer you this." Then he held up a bottle that Gilbert had failed to notice in the Canadian's arms; it seemed to contain some sort of brownish liquid and there was a white label with a red maple leaf on it.

Prussia stared at it before furrowing his brow. "What the hell is that?"

Canada looked briefly affronted then simply stated, "It's maple syrup."

It took a moment for Prussia to process that before repeating, "Maple syrup?"

When the young blonde nodded in confirmation, Prussia asked, "Why the hell would I want that?"

"Oh, well you could use it for your pancakes, waffles…French toast…"

"I mean why the hell are you giving it to me?"

Canada actually considered the question before shrugging slightly. "Well to be perfectly honest I've been sort of keeping up on your blog and after the whole fiasco with Arthur's cooking," he winced while Gilbert shuddered, "I figured you could use a little boost."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "A boost?"

"Yes—after all, maple syrup surely brings happiness to the people who eat it!" Prussia was weirded out over how giddy the little blonde actually looked. "I guarantee that it'll make your day a bit sweeter," he giggled, the kid actually giggled, "pardon the pun."

Gilbert wasn't too sure how to respond to that and warily eyed the Canadian. "You expect me to believe that this will make me happy?"

"Well," Canada unconsciously brushed a lock of his short hair behind his ear, an action not lost on Prussia, "frankly yes. I mean it makes me happy."

Prussia had no idea what to make of this kid. On one hand he could be telling the truth and actually wanted to give him some syrup yet on the other hand he's been pranked too many times for one day to be all that trusting.

Eventually Canada grew uncomfortable with his scrutinizing and shuffled his feet. "Um, you don't...have to accept it if you don't, uh, want to. I was only offering..."

"Nah I'll take it." Prussia quickly took the bottle from him, surprising both himself and the Canadian. The ex-nation had no idea why the hell he decided to take it after all but it was somehow worth it seeing the bright smile form on Canada's face.

"Oh good! I, uh, hope you like it." His eyes (an interesting shade of violet, Prussia noted) sparkled like the stars of a twilight evening and then automatically glanced at the ground in bashfulness, something that Gilbert couldn't help marveling. Yup, this kid was _nothing_ like his brother.

Prussia smirked at the thought and commented, "_Ja_ whatever—let's just hope for your sake it doesn't taste like shit." Then something occurred to him that made him grin widely with mischief. "But then again the Awesome Me could find some _other _use for it. This stuff's sticky enough to pull a bad ass chicken costume prank! Kesesese~" Oh how _hilarious_ it would be if Gilbert managed to coat someone (namely Austria) with syrup and then dump a shitload of feathers all over them. His eyes gleamed at the image of that aristocratic prick sputtering and bitching about his outfit or something.

Canada didn't seem to share his enthusiasm with the way his orbs widened with horror. "Oh no, I can't have you waste a perfectly good bottle of maple syrup!" Then he caught the Prussian off guard by snatching the bottle back, protectively cradling it to his chest.

Gilbert blinked before his lips curled into a smirk. Now _this _was an interesting side of the little Canadian. Hell, the kid was actually _frowning_ at him. And yet it wasn't because of the harshness (awesomeness) of the prank but because he would be wasting maple syrup. Who the hell cares about that?!

Well Canada, apparently…

Prussia chuckled and casually leaned against the doorframe, examining the blonde in a new light. "Hey whoa, you're the one who offered the syrup so the Awesome Me should be able to do whatever the hell I want with it."

Canada instantly shook his head in disapproval. "Not if you're going to waste it on some frivolous prank. Maple syrup should be cherished and used right, as in for breakfast foods only! And if you're not going to respect that, then you can forget keeping the bottle." As if to prove his point, Canada put his arms behind his back to hide the maple syrup.

Prussia was practically in awe of this boy; he was defending _maple syrup_ for the love of Fritz! This kid was proving to be more amusing the more Gilbert talked to him and the albino was keen on digging up more on this seemingly shy nation.

Grinning to himself, Prussia leaned forward and stated, "And what if I want that maple syrup but will only use it to prank some poor sap?"

The blonde scowled and shook his head. "Well that's too bad because you're not getting it from me. You're not wasting this syrup, Prussia."

It was almost as if the kid was challenging him.

The Great Prussia _never _backs down from a challenge.

His smirk broadening, Gilbert thought of a brilliantly awesome plan before he replied, "Fine then—prepare to feel my awesome might!" Then he quickly whistled and shouted, "Berlitz! Come out here and sic 'im!" He watched with satisfaction as Canada's indigo orbs were initially confused before they widened at the sound of some enthusiastic barking. Then before he knew it, Canada was tackled to the ground by a huge German Shepard who instantly began licking his face with a large, rough wet tongue.

Prussia cackled with amusement as Canada simultaneously started giggling and struggling underneath West's dog who showed him no mercy. "Haha, n-no! Stop! B-bad dog! Haha! G-get off! Haha!"

"How fucking hilarious!" Prussia snickered, "I need a picture of this!" Then he instantly ran back inside, grabbed his camera, and began taking several pictures of Berlitz 'attacking' Canada. He grinned at the blonde's giggling, flustered face before saying, "This is definitely going on my blog!" He happened to spot the maple syrup and he immediately reached down and grabbed it. "And I'll be taking this. I win!"

By now Berlitz was done torturing the Canadian and was content with sitting on his stomach instead. Canada scowled up at Prussia and said, "Okay you've had your fun now can you please tell your dog to get off of me?!"

"Kesesese~ fine. Get off, Berlitz, heel." Obediently the German Shepard got off of Canada and opted to lick Prussia's palm. The albino chuckled, gave the dog a pat on the head, and dismissed him back into the house.

When he looked back at Canada, the blonde had gotten up and was irritably wiping canine saliva from his face. "Eww doggie drool. Was that _really_ necessary?"

Prussia chortled at his expense (it didn't help that the scowl Canada sent him made him look more cute than threatening) and quipped, "Hell yeah it was! I mean look at your face! It's fucking priceless!"

Canada's brow furrowed deeper and he muttered, "It's not funny."

"_Ja_, it is. You screamed like a little girl!"

Canada made a noise of offense and Prussia laughed. "Aw don't get your feathers all ruffled, Birdie, you know it's true!"

The blonde nation raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Birdie?"

"Yup! The Awesome Me just thought of a new nickname for you! You're welcome!"

"…Why Birdie?"

"Because you look and act like a bird. Shit, you're just as much a _vögelchen _as this little guy here!" He indicated to the yellow bird still nestled up in his platinum white hair.

For a moment Canada just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape, before he shook his head. "Whatever you say, Prussia. Now may I borrow a rag or something? Your dog's slobber is still on my face and he left dirt on my hoodie."

Prussia chuckled and said, "Yeah, step inside my awesome domain." Then he moved a little to let Canada in and once he was, he closed the door behind them. The blonde looked around the interior with curiosity and interest as Prussia tossed the syrup bottle and the camera on the couch and then went to grab one of Germany's many cleaning rags from the closet.

"Here." Prussia threw Canada the cloth and the kid fumbled for a moment before getting a grip on it. The albino smirked and then turned his attention to his laptop. While Canada was drying his face and cleaning his sweater, Gilbert took the liberty of uploading his new photos to his blog. He titled it 'Berlitz wants to get it on with Canada'. He bit back a boisterous laugh and hoped that people would start commenting soon—it should be fucking hilarious.

Proud over how awesome and clever he is, Prussia leaned back in the sofa and glanced over at Canada who seemed to be finishing. He smirked and remarked, "Get Berlitz's kisses off yet?"

The blonde scowled at him and threw the rag at his smug face. "Yes, thank you."

Gilbert snickered and said, "Good…Hey! You wanna see my blog?!" Canada opened his mouth to reply but Prussia beat him to it. "Who the hell am I kidding? Of course you do! I am the Great Prussia for Fritz's sake! Now get your ass over here and check out this awesome shit!"

Canada warily gazed at him before shuffling over and glancing down at the laptop. Shaking his head, Prussia reached out to grab the Canadian by the wrist and then with a simple tug, he pulled him down to sit next to him. Canada squeaked at the sudden movement and his cheeks lightly turned pink. Gilbert smirked with amusement then turned to the laptop. "So check it out! I've been updating random shit and putting up awesome pictures all day! I've got pictures of everyone worth my time…and Austria only because he looks lame and stupid in them! Haha!"

The younger nation looked from him to pictures before asking, "Um, that's neat and all but why are you showing me this? I mean, don't think I'm trying to be rude or anything but I've already seen your blog for myself."

Gilbert grinned and clapped him on the back. "Of course you have because my blog is just that awesome! Why _wouldn't _you want to look at it?!" When Canada only gave him a blank stare in response, Prussia rolled his eyes at his lack of knowledge on awesomeness. "I'm showing you because it would be a crime if you didn't personally see how cool me and my kick ass blog are!"

Canada regarded him for a moment, as if trying to make something of him (Prussia figured his awesomeness would be overwhelming) before shrugging. "Alright, if you say so."

Prussia beamed and exuberantly commented, "I know so! Now check it out—I've got some bad ass pictures of me, West, Ita-chan, Britain, France, Spain, and a couple of random, lucky people! Look! I managed to get a pic of Latvia! Isn't he cute?! He's nice to touch!"

When Canada gave him an appalled look, Prussia backtracked and said, "Oh damn that made me sound like Francis or Russia! Fuck that! Pretend the Awesome Me never said that!"

The blonde nation gratefully nodded. "Gladly."

Prussia chuckled and scrolled through some more pictures. "So most of these are either of the greatness that is me or of Ita-chan. Like here I took a picture of Italy cuddling with this panda bear I got! Doesn't he have just the most adorable face ever?!"

Canada raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Um…sure if, uh, that's what you think."

Gilbert glanced over at his guest and then took a real good look at Canada, how he appeared so shy and uncertain sitting there. It just made him look so damn cute and Prussia couldn't help but grin. "You know, now that I think about it, your face is kind of adorable too."

His grin widened when Canada's cheeks tinted pink and he bashfully glanced down at the ground. "Ummm…"

"Kesesese~ aw look at your face! It's so red!" Prussia poked the Canadian's cheek and the blonde flinched a bit. "Now I see why Toni likes pissing off Italy's brother so much. He's always telling me how his face gets like a freakin' tomato whenever he gets pissy and how cute it is." Then he thought of the most awesome idea all day and beamed. "Holy hell! I should totally take a picture of all the cute countries and then post them on my blog and then have people vote for who they think has the cutest face! Shit, that's genius! Why didn't I think of it sooner?!" He turned back to Canada who was staring at him with impossibly wide eyes. "Birdie, I'm going to need some pics of you so start doing some adorable shit! Here!" He grabbed one of stuffed pandas and shoved it in his hands. "Start cuddling with this!"

It took a flustered Canada a while to form a coherent response yet eventually he managed to say, "Eh?! No way! You're not taking any more pictures of me!" He frantically shook his head, his wavy hair rapidly swishing back and forth. It was then that Prussia noticed a long, thin curl resting on the top of the Canadian's head. He stared at it for a moment, transfixed, and noted how it did a cute little loop-de-loop towards the end. For a moment he was reminded of Ita-chan and his brother Romano's curls.

He wondered if pulling it did the same thing it does to them…

He grinned at the thought and, not able to resist the temptation, Prussia reached out and tugged on it, unwittingly pulling the slim Canadian into him. He automatically grabbed onto Canada when the young nation fell into him (damn his body was nice, warm, and kinda soft) and instantly shifted to catch his reaction. Gilbert watched as Canada suddenly froze and the room abruptly became quiet.

The Prussian observed the blonde's face flush a bright red, the reddest Gilbert had seen so far, and how his body immediately went limp in his hold. For a second he was actually worried when Canada unexpectedly sprang up and took several steps back.

"I, uh, oh….um, I, uh...I h-have to g-go! B-bye!" And with that, Canada dashed out of the house, tugging down on his large light-green hoodie.

Prussia stared after his retreating figure for a moment before laughing with utter amusement. "Oh shit! That's the most fun I've had all day! That kid is a freakin' riot!" He laughed for a good while until he managed to calm down. He wiped away some tears and let out a content exhale.

Damn that Canada…he sure is something else—most _definitely_ not like America at all.

Gilbert chuckled to himself and glanced back at his blog. To his delight, he had already gotten some comments on the picture of Canada and Berlitz. Of course most of them were asking who he was or why America (seriously…can't they read that awesome title?!) was tangling with a dog. But for the ones that did recognize him, they were just as beguiled as he is.

Prussia grinned brightly and mentally congratulated himself on a damn good job and wondered what to do next. Without Canada around to amuse him (and keep him company), he didn't have anything else to do until Italy woke up or West decided to stop being boring and actually do something remotely cool.

Yeah, like _that'll_ happen…when Austria admits how awesome Gilbert is (that prick knows it deep down, he's just too uptight to say it).

As Prussia sighed and sunk his body into the couch, a flash of brown caught his eye. It then occurred to him that he still managed to swipe the bottle of maple syrup after all and now it was officially his.

The albino grinned in triumph, snatched it up, and shouted, "HEY WEST! YOU'RE COOKING US PANCAKES! NOW! THE AWESOME ME COMMANDS IT!"

**…**

Eventually after a lot of convincing (and partial begging) from Prussia, Germany reluctantly conceded to making some pancakes. Soon the delicious scent wafted throughout the house and it managed to wake up Italy. Once they were finished, Prussia poured some of his newly acquired maple syrup on his stack and dug in.

As it turns out, the syrup…best…fucking…shit…EVER!

Damn, Prussia couldn't believe how awesome (yes, awesome) the pancakes tasted with the maple syrup coating them and giving them a sensational euphoria of flavor. He just couldn't get enough of them and several times he declared just how delicious they were as he ate. Even after he was done, Gilbert was licking any excess syrup sticking to his fingers. Germany and Italy whole-heartedly agreed with him and soon West was wiping Ita-chan's face of all the syrup he managed to get on him.

"Fucking delicious! Uwaa...I'm full! Canada, you created a really awesome thing! I guess maple syrup really does make you happy! Damn that kid has good taste! Delicious!"

Germany nodded in agreement as he gathered his and Italy's plates. "Yes—it's certainly delicious. It should be good on toast as well."

Prussia smacked his lips at the thought and announced, "Canada, I want to send you my 'The Awesome Me Honor Award'! Damn that was fucking _fantastic_!"

Italy eagerly bobbed his head in agreement. "_Si_, that was really good! You should tell Canada that maple syrup really does make you happy! I'm really happy and so is my belly!" He patted his stomach and beamed. "Ve~ I wonder if syrup goes good on pasta. I should try it next time!"

Germany instantly shook his head. "I don't think so, Italia, syrup is only good on breakfast foods."

Prussia grinned at Ita-chan's adorable pout and glanced almost lovingly at the bottle. By the time he, Germany, and Italy got their fill, the bottle was about less than halfway full. He was a bit disappointed but he perked up when he realized that he could just swing by Canada's place and grab another bottle or two (or ten).

Yeah…that's actually a great idea. Prussia could swing by, collect some more maple syrup, and grace Canada's day with his awesome presence. Gilbert grinned at the thought of visiting the little Canadian and seeing him again. He wondered if he would be happy to see him…of course he would, he's the Great Prussia! For a moment the albino imagined waltzing into Canada's home and allowing the kid to bask in his glory. The young nation would be so shocked and in awe of him coming over (unannounced of course) and he would be understandably delighted by his spontaneous visit.

The more Prussia thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. He figured he could go by and grab another bottle of syrup and in return, Canada's day will be a whole lot more awesome—it was a win-win situation. And who knows, maybe the two will hang out and Prussia could learn more about this shy little nation.

Because if Gilbert had to be honest with himself, he was curious about Canada; from what he could tell earlier, the kid was nice and timid yet he can get a little fiery and that he's pretty damn adorable, especially when he's blushing.

Prussia couldn't help but wonder what else he could learn about his new birdie friend.

Grinning broadly, Prussia resolved to visit Canada the next day and demand a couple more bottles of maple syrup and hopefully he'll be given the chance to stick around long enough to chat with the blonde. After all, there's still more of the Canadian that he has yet to discover.

…But first Prussia needed to post a picture or two of the syrup bottle and some of West's pancakes on his blog so the world can know that he, the Great Prussia, gives the official awesome approval of maple syrup.

_Damn that stuff is fucking delicious. Thanks Birdie!_

* * *

**It seems that Prussia has made quite the impression on Canada (and vice versa) XD**

**By the way, is Berlitz the German Shepard? I still have trouble telling Germany's dogs apart :/**

**And so the gloriousness of a beautiful PruCan friendship begins! Hopefully it could amount to something more in the future ;)**

**So there you have it! If someone has made their own version of Prussia and Canada meeting in the webcomic then my bad; my intentions were not to copy and this was purely for my writing enjoyment. Otherwise, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
